fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
10 Wishes
10 Wishes is a new IP being created for the Wii Z. It's considered a mix of Life Simulators and 3D Adventure Platformers because it takes elements from both (you're supposed to make friends, date, and uphold a job while also having to go on a journey of self discovery and defeating bosses through a form of story). The game is being developed by FlameKing Enterprises, and will be released July 2016. Story After telling the game what your name is and answering a short survey, the game starts with the player enjoying a nice summer day in their backyard by relaxing on a hammock. The player hears a rustle in the bushes nearby, so he gets up, ready for whatever might happen next. The rustling stops, and a girl comes out o the bushes. She seems strange, especially since she's hovering above the ground! She introduces herself as Mara, a personal genie sent to bring to pass your wishes. She tells the player that he can make ten wishes, of which none of them can be for love, hate, life, death, change in appearance (physical or emotional), or more wishes. She then warns that for every wish, there will also be a negative effect. She has him test that out by wishing for something small (i.e. the bugs to fly away). She then says that the bigger the wish, the bigger the negative effect will be. She then tells him why she's truly there: the player must go around looking for these ten magic orbs. They are hidden from beyond the human eye, but will come out of hiding as you discover more of yourself. She then says the best way to do that is to go and interact, sign up for events, make friends, and do stuff. But before the player can do anything though, she warns that nobody else is aloud to see here. She can't explain why, but something bad will happen. The player then runs inside to his mom, and asks for a ride to whatever neighborhood the player chooses. After the day passes (an hour by default, can be toggled in options), you are at home, in bed. Mara gives the player a journal with golden covers. She then explains that if she understands the player better, she will do better at fulfilling the wishes, along with giving less chance of there being a big negative effect. She adds in that, because she's a genie, she only knows about you from what you say in your journal. That's why you must write every night. When the player finishes, he turns off the lights, and goes to bed. More Coming Soon!!! Characters There are tons of characters in the game. This is thanks to the fact that you can make tons of friends in the game. This section is only for main characters, so to see the friends, see here. Category:Fan Games Category:FlameKing Enterprises Category:Games Category:Wii Z Category:Original Games Category:2016 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Simulation Games